Complicated
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: Same Universe as Visenya and Aegon : Ten Moments but can be read as a standalone. A series of three one-shots about three relations. 1. Rhaenys and Lyanna 2. Aegon and Rhaegar 3. Visenya and Daenerys.
1. Chapter 1

**RHAENYS TARGARYEN AND LYANNA BARATHEON**

Lyanna Stark is nothing more than a story as Rhaenys grows up. The story of a Tourney at Harrenhal. Her crowning by then Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna Stark is nothing more than whispers in the halls of the Red Keep before they all seize one day and Rhaenys isn't sure if it is her mother or her father who is responsible for these seized whispers.

Then one day, Rhaenys is a lady of ten-and-a-seven being sent to foster at Storm's End for a year according to her late mother's wishes. She is to wed Jon Baratheon, the heir who despite being four name-days younger than her, already stands an inch taller than her. Jon is already a man grown it appears from his build and Rhaenys doesn't hesitate to look at him as such.

She arrives at Storm's End to be greeted by Lord and Lady Baratheon, their children standing behind them apart from Jon who was standing beside Rhaenys, having accompanied her on the journey from King's Landing. Robert Baratheon, Rhaenys has seen a good number of times at court, frequently visiting King's Landing but never staying long enough. However, not once had Rhaenys seen Lady Lyanna before.

Lady Lyanna is beautiful, Rhaenys admits, with brownish-black hair which are left open in the Northern fashion and eyes of frosty grey. Rhaenys almost understands why her father had crowned the Lady before her. Lady Baratheon smiles at Rhaenys and welcomes her but there is a certain edge to the greeting that Rhaenys cannot place her finger on. Rhaenys decides that perhaps Lyanna Baratheon has ice in her veins, as she had once heard Uncle Oberyn claim.

She instantly doesn't like Storm's End. The place is wet and there is always a cold draft. The surroundings are not comforting at all and the place is filled with more Baratheons that Rhaenys can count (Seven Baratheons by birth, two Baratheons by marriage). She comes from a castle where there were only five Targaryens who lived together - four since her mother's death, two-and-half years back because Uncle Viserys was always travelling and Aunt Dany lived in Summerhall even if she was yet to marry Uncle Viserys. The people are too foreign for a girl, a Princess to be exact, who has grown up knowing only the life of a King's firstborn and not as some Lady.

Lord Baratheon is a drunken oaf who is far too loud for Rhaenys's liking and she can see Jon duck his head in shame at his father's foolish japing. When Rhaenys had told Jon that she always felt he was too old, Jon had agreed stating that with parents like his it was necessary to grow up. Lady Baratheon is far too cold, wearing breeches more regularly than gowns and mostly out riding or sword fighting under the disapproving glare of Lord Stannis. Cassandra, Jon's younger sister who has just turned twelve, is a proper lady, too excited at having a Princess around the castle. " _She and Sansa are that kind of girls._ ", Jon states in defence and Rhaenys isn't sure why he is defending Cassandra. To be honest, Cassana is the only likeable person apart from Jon and Renly Baratheon here. That isn't to say she hates any of them because she may be bothered by the lot but no, she hasn't been taught hatred by her mother. Especially for the young ones, Shireen and Rickard, Jon's cousin and youngest sibling respectively, who are both shy and so keep to themselves.

Lady Baratheon doesn't run the household, Rhaenys is told. It is Lord Stannis's wife who burdens that responsibility and that is the only time Rhaenys understands Lady Lyanna. The woman craves freedom and so do I, Rhaenys thought. However, Rhaenys had shouldered the responsibilities of the Red Keep after her mother's dead, no matter how few or small they were because a King had enough people to do his bidding. So here she starts it too even if she finds Lord Stannis's wife a little too religious for her liking. Truly, despite it all she prefers Lady Lyanna over Lady Selyse.

Lady Baratheon on her good days could almost be the female version of her husband if she was a wine lover to the extent her husband was. On her good days, Lady Lyanna laughs too loudly, speaks a few crass words which genuinely ladies would blush at, she almost seems free in those moments and Rhaenys wonders if upon her wedding, she would turn out like Lady Lyanna, waiting for the good days where she is more instantly likeable.

" _My mother was a rose of Winterfell._ ", Jon will tell her, " _She was kind and loving. Uncle Benjen tells me so many stories from my mother's youth._ "

" _Then what happened to her?_ ", she will ask, hoping that he wouldn't say it was Storm's End which turned her that way.

" _She is still the same. A wolf more than a lady, according to Uncle Ned. She's just…_ ", and Jon will trail off, leaving Rhaenys to wander what happened. Was it marriage which extinguished Lady Lyanna's fire? For now she is neither wolf or lady. Was it Lord Baratheon who did this to his wife?

" _Mother always preferred my cousin Arya._ ", Cassandra will tell her one day as they break fast together. " _Arya is far from a lady, I tell you. You will see when she comes for your wedding._ "

Rhaenys will nod and distract Cassandra then, telling her another story about her Targaryen siblings, because all Rhaenys sees in Cassandra is a motherless child. That is the first time she finds any ill feelings towards Lady Baratheon because she left her child that way. How often had Rhaenys taken on the role of a mother for her younger siblings since her mother's death? She vows to extend the same love for Cassandra.

" _Almost embarrassing! Shameful._ ", Lord Stannis will spit on seeing Lady Baratheon behave nothing like a lady.

Rhaenys will be the first to jump to Lady Baratheon's defence, " _She uses the sword well. Reminds me of my cousin Obara a bit._ " She says it not because she likes Lady Lyanna, Heavens no, but because her Dornish family has taught her that women will be judged at every turn and you need to learn to defend yourself. " _A woman is free only in Dorne._ ", Arianna had told her smiling at the fact that out of all the kingdoms, she would rule Dorne - a Dorne that welcomes one and all without judgement. Which is how years later Arianna ends up taking a husband from a minor cadet branch of the Daynes.

All too soon a year passes and preparations start for her wedding. She is almost surprised to see Lady Baratheon help in the wedding preparation and even more surprised when she sees Lady Baratheon behave a certain way when the Starks arrive. Rhaenys notices that to an extent Cassandra had been right - Lady Baratheon seemed extremely fond of Arya. Arya wasn't too bad either. She was not lady-like yes but she was still bubbly, sweet if she desired. She was alright even if Rhaenys preferred Sansa over Arya. Then suddenly seeing Arya with a sword, that Jon had just gifted her, was like solving the mystery of Lady Baratheon. Lyanna was Arya once and truly if Arya were to grow into a woman without any change, she would be a friendly and kind person. Yet, Lady Lyanna had gone far away from that.

Lady Lyanna visits her to ask her about her maiden cloak.

" _My sister will bring it with her, my Lady._ ", Rhaenys assures, remembering the lengthy letter her sister had written, telling her that Visenya had helped in the stitching. Visenya had truly missed her if she was stitching a maiden cloak of all things. Her sister had no patience for needles.

" _You look like your mother. Do people ever tell you that?_ ", Lady Baratheon asks her.

" _Yes, my Lady. So people tell me._ ", Rhaenys answers suddenly all too uncomfortable with this conversation. She has shared exactly six full proper conversations with Lady Lyanna, most of which have been about Jon.

Lady Lyanna smiles a little at that. " _I know Jon loves you. However, I must ask - do you love him?_ "

Rhaenys is taken aback at that simply because she hadn't expected that question. She recovers quick enough, smiling, before replying, " _I do, my Lady._ "

" _Well then we can only hope for good things from your marriage I believe. If your marriage is as loving as your parents, then you will have no trouble though do not be surprised if Jon gets bored of your face for a little while._ ", Lady Lyanna speaks bitterly and Rhaenys has to bite her tongue to not raise her voice at the woman before her. Rhaenys was a Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and the woman before her was a foolish lady speaking such ill about the late Queen.

" _Atleast I will not run after married men._ ", she retorts instead, realising now that Lady Lyanna was drunk.

" _Your father chased me, foolish girl, not the other way round._ ", the woman spits.

" _Careful of your tone. I am a Princess and my father King._ ", she warns not speaking about whatever her father and Lady Lyanna shared because Rhaenys knows her parents never married for love.

" _Oh girl. You believe your title scares me when I had your father in my palm._ ", Lady Lyanna laughs.

" _And yet when the day came, my mother was Queen and what were you exactly? Oh right, the King's common whore._ " Rhaenys knows she shouldn't have said those words. She was well aware that her father had never had any physical relations with this woman for then her father would have never escaped Uncle Oberyn's spear. Whore is what people call Lyanna Baratheon only when they are talking crudely of the King's business.

" _How dare you, you insolent…_ "

A knock from the door interrupts them and Jon stops at the door, sensing the tension between his mother and to-be-bride.

Her wedding is held in the last days of the long cold winter and so Rhaenys doesn't shiver as Visenya places the Targaryen maiden cloak on her before leaving to join the wedding.

Her father and her are the only ones left in the room now and Rhaenys cannot think of a better time to speak of it. " _Lady Lyanna holds no love for me._ "

Her father stiffens at the mention of that name and Rhaenys understands. While Visenya and Aegon and arrived days before the wedding, her father had come only day before yesterday and spent the time since avoiding Lady Baratheon.

" _You are marrying Jon not her._ ", her father replies, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

" _I am marrying into the family. She will be my good-mother in a few hours._ ", she reasons. They would share the same roof until one of their's death.

" _You do not have to get along with her._ ", her father argues and Rhaenys wants to scream out at that. Not once had her father or mother spoken of Lady Lyanna.

" _Do not curse me to such luck. I cannot bear her. She is wild and wilful, cruel and vile. She hates me because I am your child. Tell me is her anger justified?_ " By the end of her sentence, she was almost screaming.

" _I knew her for only three moons before the war started._ ", her father speaks as if that was the answer to all her questions.

Eyes narrowed, she glares at her father before speaking, " _You have cursed me to such a luck. Swear upon your life you will not do the same to Visenya. Wed her in a family were they will all love her. I am brittle and I shall survive but Visenya, you know she will not._ " It had always been hard being a daughter to the King. To Rhaegar Targaryen especially. There were only two kinds of people Rhaenys had met - the people who adored her father, speaking constantly of how wonderful and noble he was and the people who called her father an Usurper who had taken the throne before his father's blood had even dried. That was the sole reason why Rhaenys and Aegon had been so protective of Visenya. Visenya was her father's dearest child. It was well-known throughout the Seven Kingdoms that Rhaegar Targaryen loved none more than his youngest who had been brought up with the most warmest of care. They had all shielded Visenya so much that Rhaenys knows her sister would never be as strong as her.

Her father sighs at that, finally moving to seat on the bed. " _My father… he did not hold much love for your mother. So I took her to Dragonstone._ "

" _My husband is not the prince of Dragonstone, though._ ", Rhaenys answers because her father was prince then but Jon is just a Lord.

" _My point is… I could do that because I had royal duties to carry out. If… and only if you are willing, I will have you shoulder some royal duties. You would meet smaller lords, handle their disputes, listen to their troubles. It will be a tiring journey but it shall keep you away from here._ "

She takes her father up on his offer, tells Jon that it is of utmost importance that she do it and only she. They travel for a few months before her father calls her to King's Landing and announces Visenya's wedding to Aegon. Briefly, Rhaenys wonders if her sister and brother were being wed because of the promise she had made her father keep on her wedding day. Yet, the wedding was away for now, atleast almost two years, the time it would take Visenya to turn sixteen.

Jon and Rhaenys travel along with no care in the world. Jon is younger still and has no desire for children, Rhaenys is eighteen and so has years for a child. So she is free, away from Storm's End and often Rhaenys wonders if this is what Lady Lyanna needs to.

Then a year later, Rhaenys's womb thickens with child and so she returns to Storm's End for it is Jon's greatest desire is to have their child be born at home. When they tell the news to the Baratheons, Lord Robert laughs aloud, patting his son, booming loudly to anybody who will hear that he will be a grandfather. Lord Robert decides to host a feast and it is on the evening of the feast that Lady Lyanna visits her.

Despite her marriage, she retains her Targaryen name for she is King's blood and is still addressed as Princess Rhaenys Targaryen atleast until her husband takes his father's title. So she instantly corrects Lyanna Baratheon when the latter calls her 'lady'.

" _Princess is the way to address me._ ", she reminds Lady Lyanna. Normally, she is not at all particular with her titles and allows people to call her Lady Baratheon or Princess, whichever they prefer for she believes that she needs to learn to be accustomed to the title of Lady. Yet, this is Lyanna Baratheon so no she isn't going to be so forgiving.

" _Forgive me._ ", Lady Lyanna speaks, this time fully sober, " _I only came to congratulate you. You are very fortunate._ "

" _Yes. Thank you._ ", she answers too sweetly, a sugary smile on her face.

A staring battle follows when neither say something or turn away before Lady Lyanna tells her, " _You remind me of your mother. Every time I look at you I see Elia Martell laughing at me, taunting me that she stole my love._ " There is no malice in Lady Lyanna's tone yet Rhaenys cannot help herself when the next words she speaks are a veiled barb.

" _My father was Elia Martell's husband long before you came into the picture. You stole my mother's husband._ "

" _I suppose you are right in that regard. But… I clearly wasn't a good thief if your father still went back to your mother._ " Lady Lyanna speaks to her in a note of actual conversation, no fight, no barbs, nothing. So Rhaenys lowers her shields too.

" _Why do you speak of my mother this way to me?_ " That is a question Rhaenys has wanted to ask for so long.

" _Rhaegar… he… we were writing letters to one another. His words were enough to make me fall in love with him. It seems my words were not. I wed Robert and stood by as your mother was crowned Queen to the King I wanted. I stood by and watched as Robert and Rhaegar made you Lady to my firstborn. I am… just so tired of losing every time. Rhaegar doesn't speak to me anymore, hasn't even looked at me in years now. Do not take my son away from me like that. I am begging you right now, please, not my Jon._ "

The turn of events were so surprising that Rhaenys did not even move when Lady Lyanna started crying.

" _My Lady… I… What happened between you and my father is a matter long gone and it is best you let it be buried. My mother was his wife and hence his Queen. She did not wed my father to win something over you. And I did not wed Jon to win something over you either. So please, there is no reason to shed tears. Jon is your son and he shall remain so._ "

Inspite of the glaringly obvious signs, not once had Rhaenys noticed that Lady Lyanna's real enmity had been with her mother and not her father or her. Oh, how cruelly had Lady Lyanna suffered to watch a ghost of Elia Martell wed her son Jon because Rhaenys looked almost identical to her mother at the given age if one could overlook the indigo eyes. She feels pity for Lady Stark but only a little pity because all she can think is how many times this woman had prayed for her mother's death.

As the celebrations continue, Jon freezes suddenly, his eyes fixed at one point or person rather. Rhaenys turns to look too and in that moment, she is jealous of the pretty raven-head Jon is staring at.

" _Who is she?_ ", she asks instantly.

" _Father's bastard daughter._ ", Jon answers and Rhaenys recoils at those words, " _I do not know what he means to achieve by parading her around. He doesn't see how it hurts mother._ "

Rhaenys's eyes search for Lady Baratheon in that moment and sure enough the woman sat, stiff as wood, unmoving, unresponsive to her surroundings. It is the following morning that Rhaenys sheds her dignity and goes looking for Lady Baratheon.

" _How do you bear it?_ ", she asks as soon as she and Lady Lyanna are alone in the latter's chambers. In Dorne, a bastard would not have mattered but these kingdoms are different, her mother had warned her. A bastard for them is a curse, a shame. " _Does the girl's presence not bother you?_ "

" _Can I do something, tell me? Mya. Her name is Mya Stone. Robert sired her before our marriage._ ", Lady Lyanna answers, not even bothering to look at Rhaenys.

" _Is she the only one?_ ", she asks. Jon had hinted at the possibility of his father having more than one bastard.

" _Oh, many, my dear child. Many. He said he would stop, did you know that? When Robert wed me, he said he would stop his whoring. He made all these big promises of being loyal to me, loving me till the end of his life. I was wary but well, your father had already broken my heart so it didn't matter anymore. I gave Robert a chance…_

" _It was wonderful in the beginning. We wed and less than a year later, we had Jon. My little Jon. Then I thought, we could cope. Your father was happy in his life and I promised myself that I would try and be happy too. Rhaegar Targaryen was my past but Jon, he was my child. He was all that mattered._ "

" _What happened, then?_ " Jon had told Rhaenys that often times, he had to play parent to both his siblings. His parents would have fights, his father would go hunting or drinking and his mother would either lock herself or go riding. If Lyanna Baratheon said that she was being happy then how did this come to be?

" _Then… then Robert fell back to his old ways. I had just learnt that I was with child again, my little Cassandra and Robert was off whoring. We fought, we screamed, I went away to Winterfell. Cassandra was born there, did you know that? She was born in the North. But… She was a Southern lady before she was five and I could find nothing to talk to her about. You should have seen Lady Catelyn, my brother's wife, how she fell in love with Sansa and Cassandra. They were born months apart, Sansa the younger one. And I had lost my daughter while we stayed there. I stayed there for three whole years._ "

" _Then why return?_ ", Rhaenys can't help herself and ask. She had known that Lady Lyanna preferred the North since the day she had met her.

" _My Jon. My Jon was here. Robert kept him here, my son. I have never hated Robert more than in that moment when he kept my son. And then my brother Ned… Oh how he loves Robert. He begged me to come back, Ned told me things would be better. That Robert had finally understood his folly. To me it didn't matter, he had fathered far too many bastards by then._ "

" _Rickard?_ ", she asks almost too afraid to know how that boy, currently eight-nine years old, came to be conceived.

" _A drunken moment. I almost cannot remember it happening. I didn't want him. I couldn't bring myself to have another one of Robert's. It was too painful…. But… but he is my son, my child. How could a mother do it? And yet… as he grows… I cannot. How can I look at a child born of anger and hatred? How can I give him love the way he deserves?_ " This is the second time Rhaenys sees Lyanna Baratheon cry. She had seemed so proud, Lady Lyanna, when Rhaenys had first seen her. It was all a pretence and it was all Robert Baratheon's fault and perhaps, even her father's. They had snuffed the light out of Lady Lyanna and it just makes Rhaenys detest both men more.

Over the years, she would frequently wonder how such a small creature could carry so much hate? How had she not died under the weight of so much, over these years? Lady Lyanna Baratheon, Rhaenys believes, is one of the strongest ladies she has ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**AEGON TARGARYEN AND RHAEGAR TARGARYEN**

Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of his name was always referred to as his father's son. It was true as well. The boy resembled his father far too much. The same silver hair and dark indigo eyes. Pale in skin and tall in height. While the birth of Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon's old sister, had made people wander about the legitimacy of her title as Princess because of appearance, the same could not be said for Aegon. Aegon's birth was the one which left no doubt about his mother's 'loose' ways because his mother is Dornish.

Like his father, Aegon is born to a Crown Prince. Like his father, Aegon became Crown Prince less than three years after his birth. Heir apparent of the Iron Throne, Prince of Dragonstone - every title his father held was taken was Aegon. Yes, Aegon was his father's son.

During his early days, Aegon had many fond memories of his father. He remembered his father playing his harp, he remembered his father dancing with his mother once, he remembered his father's soft tone, his father diligently working on his scrolls. These were all fond memories of his childhood.

He had been six when he had first held a wooden sword under the watchful eye of Ser Arthur Dayne. His father hadn't been there for the first lesson but he had come to Aegon in the night to speak of it. " _Ser Arthur told me you show promise. You will make a worthy knight someday._ " He hadn't gotten the praise he was looking for but it was enough because even as a young boy Aegon had so desperately sought his father's respect. Not love or encouragement but respect.

Aegon is nine or ten, when he first hears of the Tourney of Harrenhal and understands what the crowning of another meant. A dishonour to his mother. Aegon often wonders if that was the moment the relationship between him and his father soured. He doesn't speak with his father for two whole days after learning about Lyanna Stark. He doesn't understand his father's actions, doesn't understand his own father.

By his next name-day, his hair is trimmed, kept short against his father's much longer locks. He trains harder with a sword because his father is a scholar first and then a warrior while Aegon wants to be the opposite. He doesn't dress like his father, a thing he had been subconsciously doing for the past seven years of his life. His father too notices these changes even if he is amongst the last to do so.

" _You cut your hair short. Makes you look quite different._ ", his father remarked as they walked to the Throne Room.

" _I prefer it this way._ ", he answers quickly. He doesn't want to be his father.

" _You must speak to me Aegon. What troubles you?_ ", his father asked again, his indigo eyes turned downwards to Aegon. At the young age of ten, Aegon was only a few inches short of his father's shoulder, having taken after his father in this respect as well.

" _Why did you not crown mother?_ " He asks the question whose answer he has searched for in every book, every nook, every corner he possibly can for the past year.

" _You must not speak of things you do not understand, Aegon._ ", his father answered after a pause before walking away.

Perhaps, it wouldn't have bothered Aegon much if it weren't for the truth that he holds his mother in the highest regard. He has met so many people who speak fondly of his father and yet Aegon only sees the dark black stain of blue roses on the head of another woman. He hates that people believe his father is perfect because the man isn't.

The gap between the father and son only widens upon the death of Queen Elia. Aegon takes to drinking for a while and his father holds no love for his son's new way. When Aegon gets over the alcohol, it is the anger which consumes him. He barges into his father's study, shouting at his father " _for killing mother_ ". His father was only with Ser Arthur then and the latter had been sent away the moment those words were uttered from Aegon's mouth.

" _Do you realise what you just said?_ ", his father asked in a calm tone yet one could detect the discomfort underneath.

" _I said you killed mother. It was you. It was this wretched place. You all killed her everyday._ ", Aegon replied with watery eyes.

" _Aegon… I cannot excuse such behaviour. I have given you time to cope with your mother's death but no more. You know not of what you speak. Leave before you say something worse._ " His father's anger boils just beneath the surface, Aegon can sense it. It radiates off of him but Aegon is past the point of caring. His mother, his sweet, innocent mother is dead and he needs someone to blame.

" _You mean you are afraid of the truth? You have always chosen the crown, isn't it? An Iron Throne is all that you ever wanted. You do not care for us. You never cared for mother._ ", he asks, crossing forth towards his father, his hands raised to fight.

" _AEGON!_ ", is the scream from his father as a heavy blow lands on Aegon's cheek. He had never been slapped by his father before. The last person to slap him had been his mother. He was five and had pushed Visenya in anger, not realising that the girl would fall and hurt her head. Visenya had not woken for three days.

He watches in shock as his father's hands grip the front of his tunic shoving him against a wall. He sees the madness that lurks in his father's eyes as the latter whispers, " _Don't you ever assume such a thing. Ever._ " As if freed from a possession, his father steps away from Aegon, perhaps with fear and apprehension in his eyes.

A moment as the father son take each other in, before his father takes a step forth hesitantly. Aegon doesn't care. He turns and walks away, snipping one of the last threads which held him and his father together.

His father and him go out of their way to ignore one another from then on. Any conversation between the two takes place via an intermediary. He doesn't actively seek out his father, neither does his father seek him out. Within a moon's turn, Aegon is leaving for Dragonstone. He is selfish in this moment because his mother had been dead only for two moons and his sisters still need him. Yet, Aegon is a coward who runs off. He assuages himself with the knowledge that Uncle Viserys is temporarily living in the Red Keep and will take care of things.

While on Dragonstone, he receives letters from his sister, more frequently from his younger sister who writes of his father's anger and his sadness. Visenya begs Aegon to come back home and meet with father but Aegon delays the need for it. Trouble comes when Ser Arthur, who had come with Aegon for Aegon was his squire and the Prince he was sworn to protect, is ordered to come back. The King's command comes before the Crown Prince's and so in nine moons, Aegon, now a boy of ten-and-a-three, returns to King's Landing. He isn't greeted by his father upon his return. He doesn't even see his father for two days and yet Aegon knows he is being watched by his father.

His father catches him off-guard in Visenya's chamber, as he waits for his little sister to come back from wherever she ran off to. " _I was told you would be here._ ", his father's voice comes and in his mind Aegon thinks of ways to murder Visenya.

" _I told Visenya to keep out of our matter._ ", he answers, gritting his teeth in anger.

" _Your sister didn't tell me you would be here. She is more loyal to you than me._ ", his father assures, still standing at the entrance of the chambers.

He rises from his seat on his sister's bed, attempting to leave. " _Yes well then. I must seek this loyal sister. If you will excuse me._ "

" _Don't Aegon._ ", his father stops him, taking a step into the room, " _How long do you plan on evading me?_ "

" _I am not evading you. I do not care for you enough to do so._ ", he lies as he remembers days spent on Dragonstone only thinking of his father.

His father takes a deep sigh, moving to take a seat on one of the chairs in the room. " _You are far too young to understand things. You were a little babe when things happened._ "

" _You must learn to make better excuses for yourself._ ", Aegon answers bitingly. He does not care for his father's rebellion. He doesn't remember a grandsire or his grandmother so truly how does it matter what happened when he was only a babe. And if his father sought to justify all his actions by claiming that Aerys was mad, well that was pathetic then. It had been over ten years since his father's rebellion.

" _Your mother w-_ " " _Don't. Don't speak of her. Please._ ", he cuts off his father before the latter can say anymore. Aegon doesn't discuss his mother with anyone, he certainly won't discuss it with his father.

" _Is there anything left to say?_ ", his father tries but Aegon knows that nothing can salvage their relationship anymore. It was a fragile thing, the bond between him and his father, a fragile thing barely held together. Over the years, the many pieces of this bridge had broken away, leaving behind anger and pain. It was a twisted catacomb, where every road led to a dead end, where every grave held haunting secrets, where every ghost wailed in agony.

" _No._ ", he answers simply and perhaps for the first time in a long while, the father son duo understand each other perfectly. There are now only two people who prevent the father son duo from becoming complete strangers - Rhaenys and Visenya. The two last pieces of their broken relation and Aegon is almost counting the days till they break because Aegon knows it will happen. Perhaps, his father does too. Within a week, Aegon leaves for Dragonstone again, much to the dismay of both his sisters but this time he promises to visit every three moons and he keeps to that promise.

Aegon is ten-and-a-five to Rhaenys's ten-and-a-seven when the latter is sent to foster at Storm's End for her wedding the following year. Aegon is at King's Landing to bid his sister farewell and his father joins in too. The father-son duo haven't been sighted together for over two years. It is a rare occurrence and as Aegon bids farewell to Rhaenys with his father, he can sense the end that is coming. Rhaenys would not return to the Red Keep anymore, not as Rhaenys Targaryen anymore atleast. No words are exchanged between Aegon and the King even though perhaps both had much to say. They both bid farewell to another broken piece in their complicated relationship.

Aegon pleads with Visenya to come to Dragonstone with him now. She is two years younger and with Rhaenys gone, Visenya would be alone with their father in the Red Keep.

" _What of father?_ ", Visenya asks instantly and Aegon curses himself. It was Rhaenys and Aegon who had shielded Visenya from the cruel remarks about their father because Visenya saw the world in father. If Aegon had let Visenya hear of the man their father truly was, perhaps Visenya would have been more willing to leave.

" _The King can take care of himself. He will have his Small Council, his Kingsguards, the servants. He shall be well looked after._ ", Aegon reasons.

" _Father. You know you can call him father right? Moreover, those people aren't his children. You left so long ago and now Rhaenys is gone too. Do you want father to lose another child?_ " When speaking of his father, Aegon refers to him as the King. Father is a word Aegon hasn't spoken in a while now.

" _He is not losing you._ ", Aegon reasons even as he wonders if the man ever cared for his children.

" _Is he not?_ ", Visenya challenges back. Unfortunately, Aegon leaves for Dragonstone without Visenya. Yet he is brought back to King's Landing only a moon later by a little sister who manipulates far too well. She misses him dearly, she feels lonely, she doesn't want to leave father and go to Dragonstone and just like that Aegon takes residence in King's Landing again.

A year comes and goes and Rhaenys weds the heir of House Baratheon while being in the same castle means nothing to the King and the Crown Prince as their distance remains evident. The whispers are something turns a deaf ear to. He never understood the need for people to interfere in the matter of others. Unfortunately, they follow him everywhere as people wonder if another rebellion is in sight. But no, Aegon wouldn't start a rebellion because that would be another thing which would link him to his father. He is trying his best to be nothing like his father.

The last connecting link between King Rhaegar and Prince Aegon breaks half a year later. It is during a big feast as the King announces the betrothal of his son and daughter. Aegon stands stiffly beside his father as people cheer around, drinking themselves to a stupor. Nobody bats an eyelid as brother and sister are made to wed for Targaryens have always done this. The night is passed in drinking and polite curtsies as people congratulate him because " _My! The Princess is a lovely little thing._ " Aegon is told countless times how lucky he is because his future bride is worthy of the title. People pray for a happy marriage with many children and each wish just makes Aegon tick more. He doesn't bother searching for Visenya for he knows he will be met with tears and hatred in her eyes. He searches for his father and he wonders if this was all a game for his father. He seeks the answer the following morning.

" _Why?_ ", he asks simply as he enters his father's chambers at noon. From what he has heard, the King had demanded an audience with Visenya in the morning.

" _I will tell you the same answer I told your sister. Whether you like it or not, you are a prince. You cannot marry anybody less than a princess. And you shall be King in the future. Visenya will be a Queen, the mother to a King. Is that not a desirable thing?_ "

" _You think Visenya seeks power? Not all of us think like you._ ", Aegon answers instantly because he knows neither him nor his sisters have gone searching for power. That trait of their father had skipped all three siblings.

" _The Targaryen line must continue. It will be pure. Would you have rather wed Dany?_ ", his father asks. No, Aegon decides, Dany was not an option. She was set to wed his Uncle Viserys in a year and neither appeared too happy at such a decision.

" _Another Princess perhaps? Your hatred is towards me. Why are you making Visenya suffer? I thought she was your favourite._ "

" _Doran's daughter is too old for you. And I never said I hated you. You hate me now and it appears so does Visenya. But I am ensuring your future. Rhaenys too wed into the Targaryen line. Surely you realise that the Baratheons have Targaryen blood. Their son Rickard is too young for Visenya. The only ones you have left are the Martells. None of Doran's sons will ever rule Dorne. Tell me, where better would she be? With you, I know she will be safe. You think it a curse perhaps but I have given you a blessing._ ", his father explains as Aegon tries to find any fault.

" _Visenya doesn't deserve this._ " Aegon has never thought himself a saint. He had never felt worthy but the same cannot hold true for his sisters. His sisters deserved the best.

" _Quite the contrary. Nobody deserves to be Queen more than your sister._ " His father takes a deep sigh before continuing. " _Every King needs a dutiful Queen. But you also need a kind and just Queen, a girl who knows how to be Queen. I could bring you another wife but she wouldn't be the same. Rhaenys and Visenya learnt to rule from their mother. Knowingly or unknowingly, Elia taught her daughters to be Queen._ "

" _Mother would not have liked it. She would have against it._ ", Aegon pleads at last. Elia Martell had retched at the Targaryen practice of inter-marriage to keep the bloodline pure.

" _Your mother would have seen my reasons._ ", his father answers finally though even Aegon can see through the lie.

Aegon closes his hands into a fist tightly, digging his nails into his palm because this is the most unjust thing his father has done and his anger knows no bound. " _Is it even worth it? Visenya loves you the most. Is it worth losing your youngest daughter?_ "

" _I am surprised you haven't seen that I have been losing all my children for a long time. Beginning with you of course, son. You can hate me, tell me that I am not a good father and you do not want to be my son. Yet, it won't change anything. You are my seed. You are my son. You will be my son till the day you die._ "

Aegon finally lets his shoulders drop. It is a losing battle. They may have begun with love, with everything. Aegon and his father King Rhaegar, they had had everything. Rhaegar had a wife and three children. Aegon had a father, a mother and two sisters. That is how they had begun - a happy family. Yet, over the years they had all broken, the shattered pieces scattering away, slipping from their fingers. And together they both sat - the father-son duo - with nothing in their hands. Rhaegar's wife was dead and his children had forgotten him because Rhaegar had failed as a father. Aegon's father was a stranger, his mother dead and now his sisters lost - one to a Baratheon and one to his father's Crown. As they sat together in the empty room, Rhaegar Targaryen and his only son Aegon Targaryen had more in common than they had had in their whole life. Ah, the sweet irony!


	3. Chapter 3

**VISENYA TARGARYEN AND DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

When you are born only moons apart it is hard not to be compared to one another. Especially when you look similar if not the same. It was what had happened with Visenya and her aunt Daenerys, known as Dany by most in the family. When they were both babes, Visenya being the elder one by only seven moons, people said it was hard to differ between the two - an exaggerated lie. As they grow up, it was obvious that their beauty was the first thing discussed for what do people look for in ladies if not beauty. A crooked idea, leading to a crooked practice.

They had both taken the classical Targaryen features of violet eyes, pale skin and silver hair. Yet, they were different. Visenya's eyes were more purple than violet, big with long lashes like her mother's, while Dany's were smaller and violet. Dany's hair was silver-gold like her father's while Visenya's were pure silver, thick and slightly wave like her mother Elia's. Both Rhaenys and Visenya had inherited their mother's high cheekbones, a feature that Dany did not have.

As a little girl, Visenya had to constantly remind herself to call a girl younger than her as Aunt even though that habit never really stuck. They had grown up together, Dany and Visenya, aunt and niece raised from the cradle together. When they were only little girls hidden in the nooks and corners of the Red Keep, away from people and their whispers and taunts, Visenya and Dany would play together, laugh together, take turns being the Princess for Aegon to rescue. Little girls with no care in the world. They had spoken of almost everything, despite the fact that Visenya was much more closer to Aegon and Rhaenys, probably because they were her siblings.

" _You think he was mad?_ ", little five name-day old Dany had asked Visenya as the two girls were walking down to their bedchambers.

" _Who?_ ", Visenya, who had turned six today, asked.

Dany looked around her before whispering, " _My father._ "

" _I do not know. Father says he was._ ", Visenya answered in a voice equally low, as if the dead would rise if they such words.

" _Rhaegar said the same thing to me._ ", Dany answered sadly, before departing to go her separate way.

The girls had shared every secret simply because Dany had no one else to speak with. Rhaenys was three years older and was often seen with Uncle Viserys, if not with her small posse of friends or her own siblings. Aegon had recently acquired a practice sword and had taken to run off to practice sword fighting any time he could.

Within a few months even Dany had turned six and Visenya's mother had arranged for a big celebration for it. It was remarkable how instantly Dany had taken to viewing the Queen as her own mother too. Yet, on the name-day celebrations things changed. Visenya could never remember the details but she knew her Uncle Viserys had said something about " _Queen Elia is not your mother_ " to Dany which had caused her father, the King, to send Uncle Viserys away. Within two days Uncle Viserys had left for Dragonstone and Dany had grown sad. Visenya knew heated words had been exchanged between her father and Uncle but the actual conversation was not something she had known.

" _I have lost the one brother I knew._ ", Dany had told her sadly, and Visenya had to remember that her own father, inspite of being two decades older was a brother to Dany.

" _You have me._ ", she had reminded Dany and the girl had smiled before answering, " _Sometimes you need a brother._ "

" _Well I have a brother. I will speak with Aegon. He will be your brother too._ ", Visenya had answered wisely, as if she had the solution to all the problems of life.

It was a beautiful relationship, untainted and pure. Yet, it had crumbled so quickly that one could be mistaken for thinking that the two girls had never spent a day together.

When Uncle Viserys had returned two years later, he had come a changed man. Many said, a better man. There was something in him, something remarkable that none could figure. A grown man of ten-and-a-six who had spent the last year travelling. Her father had been impressed and ordered for Summerhall to be reconstructed for his younger brother. Visenya remembered how her sister Rhaenys had hung on every word Uncle Viserys had spoken, how at night Visenya herself had tried to picture these strange foreign places her Uncle had spoken of. Aegon had been promised a trip to Lys by Uncle Viserys. Only Dany hadn't been charmed.

" _What is it?_ ", Visenya had asked, troubled by her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

" _Nothing._ " had been the evasive answer for a while before finally Dany had informed her.

" _Rhaegar wants to send me to Summerhall when it is done._ ", Dany had told her sadly but Visenya could only smile.

" _That is wonderful. It sounds so lovely. I heard father speaking of it. It will be a splendid castle. Perhaps I could ask father if he will send me too. I am tired of being in the Red Keep all the time._ ", Visenya had chattered on excitedly.

" _You don't understand. I don't want to go._ "

" _What? Why not?_ " Visenya asked, scrunching her face up in question.

" _They will wed me to Viserys when I am older._ " Visenya mouth formed an 'o' at such an answer. She didn't think that would happen.

" _You don't want to marry Uncle Viserys._ ", she spoke, finally understanding the trouble.

Before any word could be spoken Aegon had come passing by and Dany had run off to Aegon. Visenya stared at them for a long time before realising the biggest secret Dany had been hiding from her.

It was the following day that she confronted Dany, stopping her after they were done with their lesson with the Septa.

" _You like Aegon._ ", Visenya had stated simply. The concept of liking somebody with the desire to love was very new to Visenya. It had cropped up when Jon Baratheon had visited six moons back and her mother had told her that he was to wed Rhaenys.

Dany had stared shocked before trying to run off. Unfortunately for her, Visenya was a quick little girl who had only just recovered from her sickness and taken full advantage of it.

" _You can't like Aegon!_ ", Visenya enforced.

" _Why not?_ ", Dany had questioned back.

" _Because Aegon is my brother. I will never speak with you if you don't stop liking him this instant._ ", Visenya said, making it clear that she was serious.

" _Then don't. You will see someday when Aegon and I marry. I will be his Queen and he my King._ ", Dany had spoken as if reading the words of a prophecy.

That was the end. Their friendship was broken over a petty squabble and none of the girls told anybody the reason for it. Not even Visenya, who could gain much by embarrassing Dany, because she remembered that Rhaenys had taught her that friends kept each other's secret.

However, when the fateful day comes, Dany stills leaves for Summerhall and even if there are tears in nine name-day old Visenya's eyes she hides them away. They do not see each other for a year following which Dany comes back to the Red Keep for the Queen funeral. If Visenya could bring herself to care then she would speak of how Dany's attempts at consoling Aegon were pathetic. All Visenya feels is betrayed because Dany was supposed to be there for Visenya first. Yet, Visenya hides away behind her father's heavy cloak, in her sister's shadow, in her brother's embrace as her mother's body is taken away.

Dany stays with them from then and only comes once to speak with Visenya. It is on the day of her mother's funeral.

" _Queen Elia was a sweet and gentle woman._ ", Dany had spoken as the sun set over the Red Keep on the day of her mother's funeral.

" _Uncle Oberyn says that mother was the sun. And when tomorrow the sun rises, it will have lost its shine._ ", Visenya speaks, her eyes fixed on the horizon greeting the sun farewell as if the sun were her mother.

" _Aegon once told me you are the sun for him._ ", Dany answers coming to stand beside her on the balcony.

" _Mama used to say that. She said Rhaenys was fire, Aegon a dragon and I the sun._ ", Visenya answered as the last ray of the sun cast its golden glow upon the two girls in the balcony.

" _I will stay here for now. Rhaegar said it would be good for the family._ ", Dany answered softly, trying her hardest to not affect the serenity of her surroundings.

Visenya finally turned away as the sun hid completely, " _Will you try to impress Aegon while you are here?_ "

Dany didn't answer, her gaze still fixed on the horizon.

" _You can, you know. I just want you to know. It wouldn't bother me._ ", Visenya replied instead. The day after Dany had left for Summerhall Visenya had wanted to write to her, to tell her to come back and wed Aegon this instant because Visenya wanted her friend. It was pride that had stopped her then.

Dany slowly turned and smiled at Visenya and just like that all was well between the two. And yet, neither realised it was the calm which came before the storm.

Within months Aegon is gone from the Red Keep and Dany leaves immediately, telling Visenya that King's Landing is not her home anymore and if she wanted, Dany would visit her. Yet, they part on better terms than last time for this time there are ravens which fly back and forth from the Red Keep to Summerhall.

Nine moons later when Aegon returns from Dragonstone, Visenya speaks to him about Dany.

" _Dany told me you do not reply to her letters._ ", she brought up casually as the two sat in the library.

" _I am not her friend. You are. What can I speak to her about anyway?_ ", Aegon answers, not once looking up from the book he was reading.

" _Anything. Surely you can find something to speak of with her if she can._ " It is Visenya's duty as a friend to encourage Aegon, or so she has been told by Dany.

She only receives a vague nod from him in reply and she isn't even sure if he is answering her or nodding at his book.

" _Aegon!_ ", she calls again, taking the book out of his hand and sitting down beside him. " _Have you been listening to me? Alright, do you like Dany?_ "

Even though Aegon appears confused he answers her, " _She is my aunt. Of course, I like her._ "

" _No no no. I don't mean like that. I mean like, you know, like her. The way Jon likes Rhaenys._ ", she explains to her elder brother.

" _You do realise what you just said, yes? She is my Aunt. Why would I like her that way? Now don't be foolish and give me the book back._ " As Aegon takes his book back and begins reading again, Visenya contemplates his answer. How could she write about it to Dany?

Shamefully, Visenya takes to not mentioning Aegon at all in Dany's letter, despite the latter's repeated enquiry about Aegon.

In the tourney held for the celebration of Rhaenys wedding Jon, Visenya's father announces the marriage of Dany and Uncle Viserys. It is worsened by the fact that as Aegon wins in the tourney, he crowns Visenya. Dany doesn't speak with Visenya at all, doesn't try to understand that the only reason Aegon did this was because of some foolish promise the siblings had made to each other when they were younger. Dany leaves for Summerhall and Visenya leaves for the Red Keep.

Three in a row, her father tells Visenya, on the eve of the grand fest for the celebration of Uncle Viserys's name-day. It takes till nightfall before Visenya understands that by three in a row, her father meant three weddings. The third wedding is to be Visenya and Aegon's two years later. As the news is announced Visenya becomes the envy of many ladies, all of whom had vied for the coveted title of Princess of Dragonstone. The girl who would wed Aegon would not only be a Queen-in-waiting but a Queen without coronation for the King's wife had been dead for years now. Yet, the only thing Visenya thinks of is the betrayal she gives to Dany.

Dany weds Uncle Viserys on the hottest day of the summer in the Sept at Summerhall, six moons after the announcement. Inspite of numerous protests, Visenya stands towards the back of the Sept because she knows that Dany doesn't want her here. But then Visenya also realises that it couldn't get any worse. Dany would see that it wasn't Visenya who wanted this. Visenya hadn't asked her father to wed her to Aegon. Dany was her friend, Dany would soon see the truth. Yet, the first thing she is taught following Dany's wedding is that from now on the girl in question is Aunt Dany. Aunt for the Uncle she wed. Three attempts later, Visenya doesn't try to speak with Dany on this day, preferring instead to sulk in one corner.

Three moons into their marriage, Aunt Dany and Uncle Viserys come to the Red Keep. All Visenya knew of the matter was that Uncle Viserys had come to speak with father on an urgent matter. Visenya hadn't bothered to greet Uncle Viserys the way she used to when she was younger. She is more busy crying and sulking away in her chambers because her father is a cruel man who will wed her to Aegon. Rhaenys was travelling with Jon somewhere near the Reach, Aegon had taken residence in Dragonstone once again and had promised that he would come back only two days before the wedding. Aegon didn't write letters to her anymore, Dany didn't write letters to her anymore, Rhaenys wrote an occasional letter only if she were free. Loneliness had been Visenya's new friend.

" _I have been told you rarely leave your chambers._ ", speaks the voice Visenya hasn't heard in so long.

She turns instantly to greet her visitor, " _Dan-, I mean Aunt Dany._ " The words seem foreign to Visenya. How could she call a girl she had grown up with, her aunt?

" _There is no need for that. So is it true? You don't leave your chambers much?_ ", Dany asks again. Visenya has to admit that Dany looks quite regal in this moment. She is dressed to the nine and as the gold in her dress glitters, Visenya thinks of her mother. Her mother would dress like this. That is what it was. Dany was dressed like the late Queen.

Visenya was so busy in thought that she hadn't even replied yet. However, the latter had accepted the silence as an answer. " _I suppose that is a yes._ " Dany sighs before moving into the chambers and Visenya is surprised by how grown the girl before her looks. She looked like a true woman when she was a girl who had seen only ten-and-a-five name days.

Dany doesn't say anything else as she joins Visenya on the settee. The girls hadn't spoken to each other in months, what could they say now? Visenya was almost ready to leave but Dany spoke up, " _I can't have children._ " The words are spoken in such a low tone that Visenya almost thinks she imagined it. Yet, the way Dany sat, all closed up and small, with tears that she tried to control, made Visenya realise that the words had truly been spoken into the air.

" _Are you… I mean… You are young. Don't these things take time? I mean… surely when you are older…_ ", Visenya tries to sympathise but she trips over her words for she doesn't know what is happening all around her.

Dany barks out a laugh, a little too high-pitched, a little too forced kind of laugh, before speaking, " _Are you truly going to pretend to be so naive? That is not how this works. I will never have children. That is what Viserys is here for._ " Dany rises from her seat and moves to pour herself some wine, finishing it in one gulp. " _Viserys and I want to annul our marriage. We wrote to Rhaegar about it but he didn't agree. That is why we have come ourselves. So that is the reason of my misery._ "

Another glass of wine is finished by Dany before she speaks, " _You can't really tell me marrying Aegon is yours. How could it be? After all you will be the next Queen. My, what a lucky girl you are._ " The last line is spit out like a curse and it makes Visenya's stomach turn. Yes, she will be the new Queen. My, how the idea had been thrown in her face. Everyone she met would say something along these lines. Aegon is such a handsome man. You are so lucky. The Crown Princess. The future Queen. Mother to a King. All these notions have been thrown in Visenya's face since the announcement of the betrothal and they all make Visenya want to scream her lungs out.

" _Is this how little you think of me? That I hunger for a crown? I thought you would know better. I never asked for this. Never did I dream of this. I ha-_ ", Visenya replies and is cut-off midway by Dany.

" _Oh no no… Lovely little Visenya Targaryen never asks for something. She has it handed to her on a silver platter. The precious daughter of the noble King Rhaegar and gentle Queen Elia. Nobody remembers that she has the blood of a mad King. Why would they when they have the daughter of said mad King to spit at? You have always played innocent. Worked so hard, haven't you, to be loved by all? How did it feel to hurt me and betray me like this? I was your friend._ "

" _What are you talking about? I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know that father wanted this._ ", Visenya defends weakly because Seven Hells she doesn't want to wed her brother.

" _Really? Did you not see this coming? You know you can tell me the truth. How did you do it? What did you tell Rhaegar? That you did not want to leave him or that you wanted to be Queen?_ "

" _Enough Dany. I didn't do any of this. And if I could then I would take it all back but I am not going to put up with this. You cannot blame me for no reason. If you want to blame somebody, blame father._ "

Before any more words can be exchanged, there is a knock on the door and the seamstress enters without permission. " _Your Grace, we just needed to confirm if you wanted silver or golden embroidery on your wedding dress?_ " There were those words - wedding dress. Everybody was so joyous around her, hyping it all up. People were already getting ready for the wedding even if it was almost a year away. And why wouldn't they? Visenya had been reminded well by her sister that it wasn't her wedding. It was the wedding of the heir to the Iron Throne. Since the moment her betrothal had been announced Visenya had stopped being a daughter of the King ; now she was the Princes who would wed the next King.

" _I don't care._ ", Visenya replied harshly, " _Leave._ " She doesn't need to be reminded again and again that now she has no worth of her own. That she would forever be linked with Aegon and remembered along those lines.

Once the seamstress leaves, Visenya turns to Dany, " _If you do not have anything good to say then I think you should leave as well._ " Dany stares at her for a moment, and Visenya wonders what secret she was trying to discover, before getting up to leave. As a parting remark she mentions, " _Silver. I always imagined myself in a white and silver dress when I wed Aegon._ "

Visenya weds Aegon in a white dress with golden patterns all over it. She weds Aegon in the presence of her whole family except Dany. She weds Aegon and it is a joyous occasion but Visenya's thoughts wonder to the three hearts that broke that day. From then on, Dany becomes a complete stranger. Dany remains cooped up in Summerhall while Visenya leaves for Dragonstone, the seat of her husband. Dany doesn't come when Visenya's father passes away.

The last time Visenya sees Dany is on the day the Kingdom celebrates the birth of Elian Targaryen, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, the son of King Aegon and his wife. In the few short years, Dany had somehow aged beyond her years. This Dany looked well into her forties. Visenya had always heard rumours of the wine affecting Dany over the years but it was only now that she saw the truth in those rumours. Dany had gained some weight and had become a stout woman now. She still held her beauty and yet it appeared to be hidden behind glasses of wine which Dany gulped one after the other. It was like seeing a stranger, a complete stranger and Visenya realised just how much damage her happiness had done to Dany.


End file.
